the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnus (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Cygnus lived with Scutum's old clan. She liked him in a way and liked to watched him as he played with his dead things. She admired his strengths and his heartlessness. For the strangest reasons these qualities of his made her want to become closer to him, but she never allowed herself to. Her study in life and healing magic conflicted with his Necromancy, and her job as healer prevented her from having much free time. But that was alright with Cygnus. Scutum's fascination with Emperors annoyed her anyway. She didn't understand what was the deal with them. So what zombie imperials, big deal. Then one day Scutum had ran up to Cygnus, covered head to foot in blood. At first she thought that he was injured and came to see her for healing, but there was murder in his eyes and instead he attacked her. He wasn't injured at all, rather he was covered in the blood of their clan mates. Cygnus put up a good fight, and gave him a few nasty scratches on his face and belly. Scratches that were sure to leave scars. She fought as hard as she possibly could. She was not the type of dragon to give up easily. She was not the type of dragon to allow her fate to be controlled by other dragons. But unfortunately Scutum had caught her by surprise, and with a well aimed bite he had ripped her juggler out, allowing her to die a slow painful death. She was still alive, just barely as he began to create his monster. Her life was still draining away when he dragged her body toward the bloody mass of corpses. The last thing she remembers before she died was seeing the sun rise in the distance, and with the sun came something else, something beautiful... During the brief moments Cygnus was dead her body had half fused with the other Imperials' it was on the verge of becoming an Emperor, when the Lightweaver put a stop to it. Since Cygnus was so full of life magic and recently deceased, somehow miraculously the Lightweaver was able to turn her back to life. However, she too was exiled like Scutum. Andromeda took her in with Scutum, because she figured a healer would be useful. Personality Cygnus is now numb to the world around her. She may have been brought back to life, but her personality and feelings had died completely. She is now an empty shell of a dragon. She speaks only in monotone and does not care what others say or do to her. She does not speak up for herself from Scorpius's nasty comments. She feels nothing as Vulpecula describes how they wish so badly to skin her alive in vivid details. Cygnus just doesn't have the energy to care anymore. She is now blind, and scars run up and down her sides. If you looked closely you can see exactly where her body had started to fuse. Oddly colored scales still stick to her flesh, they are the scales of her dead clan mates. She still remembers her past, but she does not talk about it. She doesn't talk about anything anymore. She just does her job as healer and continues to go on existing, her heart numb. Relationships Scutum: Mate Trivia * Named after a constellation * Biromantic * Theme: Structure by Interpartysystem Category:Light Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Female Category:Healer